Bonnie McCullough
Bonnie McCullough is a good friend of Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. She is descended from ancient druids, and is learning to control her abilities as a psychic. Physical Appearance Bonnie is described as being petite with fiery-red hair, big brown eyes and pale, almost translucent skin. She keeps her hair in curls because she believes it makes her look taller. Personality Bonnie is very open and can sometimes say things that are a little too truthful, unintentionally blabbing. She can be described as the most vulnerable and weakest of her friends due to her sweet nature. She can be tough though, and is annoyed with herself for not taking as much action as Meredith, Elena or Matt. Biography: The Awakening Bonnie is overjoyed when Elena returns from France and tries to demonstrate palm reading that her cousin taught her. She sees a mysterious dark stranger in Elena's future: not tall, but was once. Just as they were all about to enter the Robert E. Lee, their high school, a 911 Turbo drives up and a handsome foreigner gets out. While at lunch, Bonnie tells Elena that the new guy was an Italian, Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie finds Stefan attractive and romantic, and is even grateful to him when he saved her from humiliation caused by their history teacher Mr. Tanner. Bonnie also knew that Elena was in the graveyard, though she couldn't explain how. Meredith had her make a blood pact among the three of them; Bonnie and Meredith were to help Elena get Stefan. As they left, a strange power frightened them and they ran off. Bonnie went into a trance, saying: "Elena, there's someone waiting out there for you." Bonnie snapped out of her trance and immediately ran off with Elena and Meredith to safety. The Struggle After Elena ran out of school, Bonnie helped Meredith find her and take her home. Elena was upset and resentful about how no one believed in Stefan's innocence. Bonnie and Meredith stayed with her for the night where Elena apologized to the girls. At Elena's request, Bonnie decided to help locate Stefan. Bonnie tuned into Stefan's thoughts and translated what he thought himself: cold, alone, and thirst/hungry. She and the others sneaked out of the house and went to Wickery Bridge where Elena thought Stefan would be, but with a little help from Matt, they figured out Stefan was in a well at the Old Francher's Farm. They rescued an extremely weak Stefan and took him back to the boarding house where Elena had Bonnie call her sister Mary to check up on Stefan so he wouldn't have to go to a hospital. The Fury Bonnie was in mourning after Elena's death. She attended the funeral with the rest of the town, but was caught in another trance. Dark Reunion Bonnie started keeping a diary, confessing her sorrows and worries since Elena's death. She was unhappy when Caroline decided to throw Meredith a surprise birthday party and was shocked to discover that it was on Meredith's real birthday than the one her family told everyone due to the fact it fell on the anniversary of her grandfather's attack. During the party, Bonnie told Sue Carson, Vickie Bennett, Caroline and Meredith that she had a dream of Elena and they decided to try and contact her with and Ouija board. They succeeded but Elena warned them that there was evil in the house and that they had to run, just as the lights went out. While trying to escape, they split up and a sweaty hand grabbed at Bonnie, causing her to panic, but when Sue started screaming, the night go worse when they found her dead, with everyone but Bonnie, Meredith and Matt suspecting Vickie. Bonnie and Meredith were questioned by the police, but neither had mentioned that they were in the living-room, which somehow Tyler Smallwood knew. Bonnie suspected him, but Meredith and Matt didn't think Tyler would have the brains. They figured out that Elena was calling for their help to stop this evil, to contact the one person she herself would have turned to: Stefan. They visited Honoria Fell's tomb and collected samples of Stefan's hair and blood to summon him. Bonnie managed to contact Stefan who was in Italy and once she mentioned Elena, they all knew he would turn up, which he did unexpected at school. Bonnie hid him till she got Meredith and Matt and was shocked as the rest of them when they realized that Damon had come with Stefan too. The Return: Nightfall The Return: Shadow Souls After Elena, Matt and Damon left, Bonnie and Meredith stayed in Fell's Church. The town itself was deeply affected by Shinichi and Misao leaving young girls in particular, possessed. Bonnie and Meredith knew about Caroline's pregnancy with Tyler Smallwood's child, but carrying a werewolf's babies, and being possessed by a malach was transforming her into a disgusting person, especially when Caroline reported Matt as the father. Bonnie an Meredith visited her, but she started to freak them out and they left as quickly as they could. They attempted to see her again (this time only Meredith going into the house) but whatever happened, Meredith's mouth was stuffed with slugs and worms that Caroline was eating. Meredith fled and dragged Bonnie with her, but stopped when she realized that Bonnie too was affected and had to admit CPR on her. When Matt returned, he gave the girls information about where Damon and Elena were and they immediately set off to find them. They found them in a motel where Elena was shocked and relieved to see them. Elena went with Bonnie and Meredith to their room and in her sleep, Bonnie brought up what Elena and Damon did the night before, something Elena wouldn't answer. Damon refused their company, but Bonnie and Meredith decided to go to the Dark Dimension and help rescue Stefan from his prison. Bonnie and Meredith were against the fact that they had to be Damon's slaved but eventually agreed when they knew Elena would crawl after Damon if she had to. as Bonnie Bennett.]] Bonnie McCullough does not make at appearance in the television series. Instead, the show has a witch named Bonnie Bennett, who is based on her. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Protagonists